Slow motion video (commonly abbreviated to “slowmo”) is an effect in video making whereby time appears to have slowed down. It was invented by the Austrian Priest August Musger in the 20th century.
Slowmo can provide an exciting view of everyday events and it is typically used to demonstrate skill and style in sport events, to recapture a key sporting moment as a slowmo replay or to demonstrate natural phenomena such as a drop of water hitting a leaf.
The creation of a Slowmo video starts with high speed capture by the camera. This was called “overcranking” is early film making. The recorded film would then be played back at a normal, or slower frame rate making the motion appear slower. If the subject was captured at 120 fps, and played at 30 fps for example, the motion would appear at quarter speed.
Slowmo requires both faster capture and slower playback. If a user was to just use slower playback on an un-overcranked video the playback would result in stuttered motion. The degree of slowdown varies depending on the application, a 2-4× slowdown is considered standard for replays or effects. Slowmo pushes the technical boundaries of camera systems for more frame per second and for the playback system to ensure a smooth slow down of the video and an enhanced user experience of a quick motion action. The introduction of slowmo video capture and playback in the iPhone 5s by Apple, Inc in 2013 and the introduction of slowmo for the popular GoPro action camera range, often used in extreme action videography, from GoPro, Inc in 2013 introduced the concept and experience of slowmo to the masses.
Once the video has been captured using overcranking, the user typically edits the file using a a specialist slowmo software media player on a computing device which enables the user to select with mouse clicks the speed of playback during certain sections of the video to create a video experience that the user can share with other people using social media applications, or can be hosted on video websites. When a user plays the video they quite often have mouse click, or touch screen controls to very the speed of the whole video playback in predefined steps and forward or rewind the video while it is playing.
These type of touch interfaces are typically representations of buttons on the media player, similar to the controls on a DVD or media player connected to a TV or AV device.
In 2008 Gehani disclosed a method for electronic playback of a standard non-overcranked video using touch gestures on a computing device, mobile phone, or tablet which incorporated a touch screen interface. By swiping a finger left or right across the video while it is playing, the video would fast forward, or rewind at a sped proportionate to the length and speed of the swipe. This enabled a more intuitive user interface for controlling the playback of a video on a portable device. Gehani also disclosed a method to increase the speed of play by tapping on the screen, where every tap would increase the video playback speed by a defined amount.
Later in 2012 Andres disclosed in his application a similar method to control the navigation of the video during playback using swipe controls on a touch sensitive screen, and to show the navigation using a plurality of frames in a file strip below the video.
Checkley in 2014 disclosed a method of “press and hold” to navigate to a specific point in a video sequence. He also disclosed a method to change the speed of the video by mapping points on the touch screen interface to specific speed settings for example 2× or 4×.
While these example provide methods to control video navigation and step changes in speed what makes the method in the present application unique from Gehani, Andres and Checkley is the simplicity of the control of the speed of the video in a slowmo playback, and the enhancement of the user experience through cleaner visual feedback of the slowmo. There is no need to represent buttons on the media player window which distract from the user experience of the slowmo, and there is no requirement to swipe across the screen thereby distracting the user from seeing the slowmo action on the screen.